The present invention relates to a combination call device, capable of reproducing the sounds of a plurality of animals or fowl. In particular, the present invention is directed to a combination duck and goose call, wherein instant pitch modification of the call is possible.
The Wootten U.S. Pat. No. 582,890 relates to a Campaign Horn which can receive a blast of air from either end. The device has an intermediate side opening, with a swinging device pivotally mounted in the opening, to be swung outward by the air blast.
The Canney U.S. Pat. No. 387,338 relates to a Wind Instrument which comprises a cylinder having a solid partition mounted therein. On opposite sides of the partition are mounted movable pistons to which are secured the ends of reed pipes or horns containing vibrotory reeds. During operation, the cylinder is moved relative to the horns, causing air to be intermittently admitted through each horn and passed out through the reed openings.
The Eisenstein U.S. Pat. No. 751,153 relates to a Musical Cane having a double reed mounted in one end of the cane, and opening to a hollowed section of the cane. The hollowed section of the cane is connected to the atmosphere by a series of apertures. Sounds may be produced by blowing through a mouthpiece or through the various apertures.
The Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 827,819 relates to a duck call having a double reed, which can be blown from either end.
The Fahey U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,367 relates to a Plural Tone Duck Call which contains two separate reeds, which can be operated separately or at the same time, depending upon the selection of air passages through a rotatable cap.
The Testo U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,216 relates to a combination Call Device, wherein a plurality of calls, each with its own associated mouthpiece sounding trough reed and throat element, are mounted in abutting or side-by-side relationship.
Pritchard et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,794 relates to a fowl caller which has a plurality of passages holding reed-equipped, sound-emitting callers. A rotary mouthpiece is used to select a given passage.